El camino de regreso
by YasumireAirtDark
Summary: (Para la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hak.)El alma de Hak es separada de su cuerpo y Ouryuu esta allí para ayudarlo a volver, pero en su camino se encuentra con más que recuerdo o pensamientos, entes de su pasado, e incluso de entes de un pasado mas antiguo que el suyo...


**Para la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hak.**

 **Con la combinación Hak, Zeno e Hiryuu.**

 **Capítulo 1: A la deriva.**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, o al menos él pensaba eso.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y estaba seguro de que aunque los abriera, seguiría en la misma oscuridad. Y él, quien iba y venía entre la conciencia e inconciencia, pensaba que aunque su cuerpo pesaba, el caía como si se tratara de una pluma por aquel abismo. Era un sentimiento tan contradictorio y a la vez no lo era.

Pero aun así, sentía que se alejaba cada vez más. No, no podía hacer eso tenía que volver, pero... ¿Volver dónde? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse? ¿Qué podía ser aquello que no le permitía irse? O mejor dicho, huir. Eso no era lo importante, solo sabía que tenía que volver, no podía alejarse de ella.

¿Ella? ¿Quién era "Ella"? Entonces lo recordó, su postura, su brillante sonrisa, sus determinados ojos y su ardiente cabello rojo. Lo recordó, y solo pudo pronunciar un nombre...

─Yona─ Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, antes de que su conciencia, se llevase todos sus pensamientos, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad por completo.

Hak sintió que alguien picaba su mejilla con un dedo, entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada brillante del dragón amarillo. Estaba tan cerca picándole con su dedo, que no dudo en apartase rápidamente por la impresión, ya que no lo había reconocido al inicio y menos teniéndolo tan cerca.

Observo el lugar, y sin tener que prestar mucha atención se dio cuenta de que estaban en una especie de cueva.

─ ¿Dónde estamos?─ pregunto ─¿Dónde están los demás?

Zeno, quien anteriormente estaba en cuclillas, decidió sentarse con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el techo, con un dedo en el mentón ─ Uhm, Zeno no lo sabes, Zeno se lo pregunta; respecto a los demás, Zeno puede asegurar que no están aquí, al menos ya no─ y antes de que Hak pudiera interrumpir, Zeno respondió ─Zeno venia caminando solo, hasta que vio al Señor tirado en el piso, entonces Zeno se acercó y comenzó a picarle la mejilla para que despertara, Zeno se acercó a su rostro para escuchar que es lo que susurraba dormido. Pero Zeno no tenía planeado asustarlo, así que Zeno se disculpa por eso─ finalizo el rubio, con su típica sonrisa brillante.

─Está bien, no hay problema, pero ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que "Puedes asegurar que ya no están aquí?─ pregunto Hak confundido, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

─A que ya no se encuentran, porque Zeno los ayudo a salir de aquí─ le dijo mirándolo tranquilamente.

─Espera estas diciendo que los sacaste de aquí, pero ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Hak alterado, no entendiendo la situación en absoluto.

─Bueno, lo mejor sería que el señor se tranquilizase, para que Zeno pueda explicarle la situación-Dijo con voz tranquila, mirando a Hak.

─Bueno pues comienza hacerlo, esta situación no me agrada para nada─ dijo Hak algo irritado, no le agradaba para nada la idea estar lejos de Yona.

─Zeno se despertó en una cueva parecida a esta y comenzó a caminar, Zeno se encontraba confundido y nostálgico. Zeno comprendía lo primero, pero no lo segundo─ decía el Ouryuu tranquilo ─Zeno se encontró con el Ryoukuryuu, quien se encontraba igual que el señor, inconsciente. Así que Zeno comenzó a caminar con el Ryoukuryuu, y a medida que avanzábamos comenzamos a vislumbrar sus recuerdos. Zeno se dio cuenta que eran los recuerdos desde que nación hasta ahora, y Zeno pensó que la forma de librarnos de ellos era reflexionar sobre ellos.-Zeno cambio su mirada a una más seria-Así comenzamos a ver cada recuerdo y persona que allí se mostraban y nos dimos cuenta de que Ryoukuryuu debía de aceptarlas por muy injustas que fueran, cada defecto y cualidad, todo lo malo y todo lo bueno. Y al final, Zeno vio como el Ryoukuryuu se desvaneció frente a sus ojos- Hak miraba sorprendido al chico el cual seguía hablando ─ Zeno se fue encontrando con los otros, y a todos les ocurrió lo mismo, a Zeno solo le faltaba encontrarse con el Señor, y Zeno ya lo ha hecho─ finalizo el rubio, levantándose.

─Espera, ¿Pero que es este lugar? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?─ Hak parecía cada vez más desesperado mientras hablaba.

─Zeno tiene una teoría, Zeno cree que no estamos aquí con nuestros cuerpos es decir lo que está aquí es nuestra alma, y cuando logramos salir despertamos en nuestro plano. Porque Zeno cree que esto es como un plano espiritual─

─Espera, estas queriendo decir que estamos muertos─ Hak se encontraba sumamente confundido, hacía rato que había dejado de comprender las palabras del rubio.

─No, no, Zeno piensa que estamos en el límite del plano astral y el mundo terrenal, y que cuando logramos aclarar todos nuestros conflictos internos volvemos a nuestro cuerpo─ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada─ Ah, pero también Zeno descubrió que no se puede hacer solo, que alguien debe guiarte por tus pensamientos y plantearte las preguntas que no puedes hacerte a uno mismo─ finalizando así su explicación.

─Dicho de otra forma, es como si estuviéramos muertos─ Dijo Hak despreocupadamente, viendo la expresión desconcertada del rubio ─Bueno al menos eso creo, ya que ninguno sabe cómo se siente morir─ Dijo Hak intentando arreglar la situación, ser consciente de que ese chico tenía más de dos mil años y en ocasiones había intentado matarse, no le sorprendía en absoluto que el comentario hubiese descolocado al rubio.

Recuperando la compostura tan rápido como la perdió, Zeno extendió su mano y con una sonrisa brillante dijo─ Bien es hora de comenzar, Zeno y el Señor deben de buscar el camino de regreso─

Hak un poco desconcertado por la opinión del rubio, decidió tomar su mano, que es lo peor que podría pasar además, era una buena oportunidad para conocerlo, se levantó y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de volver con ella lo más rápido posible, y no solo con ella también estaba el resto de bestia rara, y el joven al que llamaban madre, tendrían que apresurarse si querían volver con su querida familia.


End file.
